Hayato's Little Sister
by smokinbombkhrlover10
Summary: Yuki Gokudera, the little sister of the Vongola Storm Gardian Hayato Gokudera. What will happen to Gokudera's life? Will he be nice? Or be meaner? Does Yuki know the mafia? Read to find out! NO YAOI!
1. The Arrival

A/N: Uhmm... hi everyone. This is my latest story. Hope you'll like it. Please review...

Chapter 1

Tsuna**, **Hayato & Takeshi was in their class, their teacher was not there yet...

Hayato: _Hmm... I wonder when she'll be back_

Tsuna: G-gokudera-kun? Is there something bothering you?

Hayato: A-ah, N-nothing Juuadime... nothing is wrong

Takeshi: *laughs* Maybe you're remembering somebody, ne Gokudera?

Hayato: I'm not and shut up baseball freak!

After their class they had their lunch on the rooftop...

Tsuna: G-gokudera-kun do you have a sister instead of Bianchi?

Hayato: *speechless*

Tsuna: Gokudera-kun?

Then a girl with short blonde hair...

Yuki: Hayato-nii-san!

Tsuna: Eh? Hayato-nii-san?

Hayato: Y-yuki?

Takeshi: Do you know this girl Gokudera-kun?

Hayato: Of c-course not!

Yuki: Hayato-nii-san! You don't remember me?

Tsuna: G-gokudera-kun...

Hayato: Che, this is my little sister Yuki

Tsuna & Takeshi: Little sister?

Yuki: Hello, I'm Yuki Gokudera. The cute little sister of Hayato-nii-san *smiles*

Takeshi: Hi Yuki, nice to meet you... I'm Takeshi, Takeshi Yamamoto

Yuki: Hi!

Tsuna: I thought Gokudera-kun has an older sister...

Hayato: Y-yes I do have an older sister and a little sister...

Yuki: Are you Tsuna? Tsunayoshi Sawada?

Tsuna: Y-yes, h-how do you know my name?

Yuki: I heard it from Hayato-nii-san

Hayato: What are you doing here?

Yuki: I missed you, it was lonely in Italy

Takeshi: *laughs* How sweet!

Yuki: Even Dino wasn't there

Reborn: It's about time you showed up, Yuki Gokudera

Yuki: *smiles* Hi Reborn

Tsuna: R-reborn, you know her?

Rebon: Yes, she knows the mafia

Hayato: R-reborn-san why did you tell her?

Reborn: She maybe nice but she can fight, I already trained her

Hayato:*eye twitching* Y-yuki!

Yuki: *smiles*

Hayato: Che, you shouldn't join

Takeshi: Oi Gokudera, be nice to your little sister

Hayato: *irritated mark*

Then Bianchi showed up...

Hayato: Aneki! *faints*

Bianchi: Hi Yuki

Yuki: Bianchi-chan! *hugs Bianchi*

After school...

Tsuna: Yuki are you really Gokudera-kun's little sister? *whispers on Yuki's ear*

Yuki: *nodded* Hayato-nii-san is the only boy

Takeshi: Yuki, you don't have the same attitude like Gokudera

Hayato: *ignoring them*

Yuki: Hayato-nii-san was nice before

Hayato: Che

Yuki: *sighs*

Takeshi: *blinks*

Next day...

Teacher: Hello class, we have a new student today

Hana: I hope it's a girl so they will be less annoying boys

Kyoko: Me too...

Teacher: Please come in now

Yuki: Hi everyone, I'm Yuki Gokudera

Hayato: Yuki?

Kyoko: Did she say Yuki Gokudera?

Hana: Yes, she did. She has the same last name with Hayato Gokudera

Tsuna: Gokudera-kun, why is Yuki here?

Hayato: I don't know why Juudime

Yuki: I'm the little sister of Hayato

Students: *surprised* The little sister of Gokudera-kun?

Teacher: Please sit now

Yuki: *bows at the teacher* Thank you

After class...

Yuki: Everyone in class in nice Tsuna, why people are teasing you anyway?

Tsuna: L-let's not talk about it

Yuki: *blinks*

Takeshi: Did you like the day?

Yuki: *nodded*

Kyoko: Yuki-chan!

Yuki: Kyoko-chan! Why are you here?

Kyoko: I was asking you if you want to hang out with me today?

Yuki: Sure

Haru: Tsuna-san!

Tsuna: H-haru?

Kyoko: Haru-chan, remember our plans today?

Haru: *nodded* Haru never forgets! *notices Yuki* Who is this girl?

Kyoko: That's Yuki

Yuki: Hello, I'm Yuki Gokudera *smiles*

Haru: Huh? Yuki Gokudera? Gokudera-san has a little sister?

Yuki: *nodded*

Hayato: *ignores*

Haru: Gokudera-san! Be nice to your little sister!

Hayato: Shut up you stupid woman!

Kyoko: Let's go Yuki-chan

Yuki: Okay! Bye Tsuna! Bye Takeshi-kun! Bye Hayato-nii-san! *waves*

Tsuna: H-have fun! *waves*

Takeshi: Bye Yuki! *waves*

Hayato: Why is she like that?

To be continued...

A/N: Hi, well that's Yuki Gokudera. Nice, sweet, patient and a girl. More chapters coming! Please review...

Word Count: 609


	2. Yuki's Best Friend

A/N: Hello again, finally I have Chapter 2 of Hayato's Little Sister. Hope you'll like it. Please review

Chapter 2

Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi and the little sister of Hayato, Yuki was on the rooftop…

Reborn: Yuki, remember we're going to train again

Hayato: What? She's really joining?

Yuki: You don't want me to join?

Hayato: Of course I don't, you're too young

Yuki: I'm already 13 years old! Why don't you believe me?

Tsuna: G-gokudera-kun, Y-yuki

Reborn: Stop it you two! Gokudera-kun, you've changed her!

Takeshi: Hm? What do you mean kid?

Reborn: Yuki has been changed, she became angry

Tsuna: So Reborn?

Reborn: Before she was mean to everyone, then when she hurt somebody's feelings she promised herself never be mad

Hayato: Huh?

Reborn: She was trying to be nice to everyone so she'll be calm always and never hurt someone again

Yuki: *covers ears* S-stop it!

Hayato: You're so annoying!

Yuki: Ahhh! My head hurts! *hands on head*

Tsuna: Y-yuki!

Reborn: She's remembering the times she hurt people's feelings

Takeshi & Tsuna: *looked worried* Yuki…

Hayato: Y-yuki?

Yuki: A-arika? *tears*

Tsuna: Who's Arika?

Hayato: The person that she hurt

Takeshi: Don't worry Yuki, everyone can have anger…

Yuki: *crying*

Tsuna: Yuki…

Yuki: *still crying* I-I'm sorry Arika *said quietly*

Hayato: *puts hand on head* It's okay Yuki, don't cry anymore…

Tsuna & Takeshi: *surprised* Huh?

Yuki: *sniff and wipes tears*

Hayato: It's okay, don't cry…

Then Shitt P. came…

Tsuna: E-eh?

Reborn: Perfect for Yuki's training

Hayato: Grr… what the hell are you doing here?

Shitt P.: To destroy you! *attacks Hayato*

Shitt P. was stronger today, so strong that Hayato got hurt…

Yuki: H-hayato-nii-san! No one hurts my brother! *opens box weapon*

Reborn: *smirk*

Yuki: *holding kunai with black flames and shuriken with white flames*

Tsuna: E-eh? She has white and black flames?

Reborn: Yuki maybe a nice girl, but when somebody is hurt especially Gokudera-kun she gets serious

Takeshi: Cool…

After the fight…

Shitt P.: *had lost* I'll be back! *disappears*

Yuki: Oh no, I used it

Hayato: Y-yuki? Y-you have white and black flames?

Yuki: *ashamed*

Reborn: Why are you hiding it from your brother?

Yuki: I don't want him to worry about me, so I never use it

Hayato: *surprised* Yuki, you were hiding from me?

Yuki: Yes, I don't want to use my weapons and flames… but I can't help it because you were hurt…

Hayato, Tsuna & Takeshi: *blinks*

Then a girl with long green hair & green eyes came…

Arika: Yuki…

Yuki: Huh? *looks at Arika* A-arika! *hugs Arika*

Takeshi: Isn't that the girl Yuki was talking about?

Tsuna: She is…

Yuki: I'm sorry Arika, please forgive me

Arika: Don't worry, I forgive you…

Tsuna: Reborn, does Arika know the Mafia?

Reborn: No, she's not fit for it

Yuki: What are you doing here?

Arika: I'm study here

Yuki: New student?

Arika: *nodded*

Yuki: What class are you?

Arika: Same like yours! *smiles*

Yuki: Yey!

Arika: Yuki, who are those guys?

Yuki: Meet Tsunayoshi Sawada

Tsuna: H-hi

Yuni: Takeshi Yamamoto

Takeshi: Yo!

Yuki: And my brother Hayato Gokudera

Hayato: *ignores*

Arika: Oh, so that's your older brother

Then Bianchi showed up…

Hayato: ANEKI! *faints*

Tsuna: G-gokudera-kun…

Bianchi: Hi Yuki

Arika: Yuki who's this?

Yuki: T-that's Bianchi-chan my older sister

Bianchi: Yuki, is this your friend?

Yuki: *nodded* Her name is Arika…

Arika: H-hi… Yuki, you're the youngest!

Yuki: *nodded*

Tsuna: Let's go down…

Everyone: *nodded*

To be continued…

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it in the next chapter I'll include the information about Yuki and Arika. Please review…


	3. Information

A/N: Hi again, as in the last chapter I said to put the information of Yuki and Arika well here it is.  
Note: This is only the Chapter 3, the new story will be on Chapter 4. Thank you...

**Name: Yuki Gokudera**

**Age: 13 years old, 23 in the future**

**Birthday: February 10**

**Looks: Short blonde hair, have green eyes**

**Big Brother: Hayato Gokudera**

**Big Sister: Bianchi Gokudera**

**Best Friend: Arika Mahiru**

**Flame: White and Black Flames**

**Weapons: Bow & arrow, shuriken, kunai**

**Box Animal:**

**Name: Rin & Len**

**Type: Wolves**

**Gender: Rin (girl), Len (boy)**

**Looks: (Rin) black & white, have green eyes, (Len) black & white have red eyes**

**Name: Arika Mahiru**

**Age: 12 years old, 22 in the future**

**Birthday: June 22**

**Looks: long green hair & green eyes**

**Big Brother: Calvin Mahiru**

**Little Sister: Kara Mahiru**

**Best Friend: Yuki Gokudera**

**Reborn is not letting her join the mafia...**


	4. Arika's Family

A/N: Hello again, well that was the information about Yuki & Arika. Anyway this is Chapter 4, hope you like it. I think this chapter is focused on Arika. Please review...

Chapter 4

Yuki & Arika was in their classes...

Yuki: Arika? Do you have a big brother?

Arika: Yes, I have a little sister too

Yuki: Really? I wish I can meet them some day

Arika: They're in Germany, I'm just with my dad here in Japan

Yuki: Oh

Next day, Yuki & Arika was walking to school with Tsuna, Takeshi & Hayato. Then they saw a little girl and a tall teenage boy...

Arika: Calvin-nii-san? Kara-chan?

Yuki: Huh? Arika you know these people?

Kara: Arika-chan! *hugs Arika*

Calvin: Hi Arika! *waves*

Arika: What are you doing here?

Kara: Mama said to go here and study

Arika: Huh? Mom said that?

Calvin: *nodded*

Yuki: *blinks* A-arika-chan? Is that your little sister and big brother?

Arika: Yup, that's my older brother *points at Calvin*

Calvin: Hi! I'm Calvin Mahiru, the older brother of Arika. I'm 17 years old

Yuki: Wow... you're 17 already?

Calvin: Yup, my birthday is on August 29

Arika: And she's my younger sister

Kara: Hello! My name is Kara Mahiru, I'm the younger sister of Arika-chan. I'm 7 years old *smiles*

Yuki: She's so cute!

Kara: *smiles* My birthday is on December 18

Then the school bell rang...

Tsuna: Oh no! We're going to be late!

Arika: Eek! B-bye Calvin-nii-san! Bye Kara! *waves and runs*

Calvin: Bye! Have fun at school! *waves*

Kara: Bye Arika-chan! *waves*

At lunch in school...

Arika: *sighs* That test was hard

Tsuna: I agree

Takeshi: Me too...

Then Bianchi, Calvin & Kara came...

Hayato: ANEKI! *stomach aches*

Bianchi: Hi Yuki

Yuki: Bianchi-chan?

Calvin & Kara: Arika-chan!

Arika: E-eh?

Kara: Arika-chan, where's daddy?

Calvin: Oi Kara don't be like that to your sister and her friends

Kara: Hehe! S-sorry Calvin-nii-san! *smiles*

Yuki: *sighs* Hayato-nii-san

Arika: Oh by the way... this is my friend and classmate, Yuki Gokudera

Yuki: H-hi

Calvin: Hello Yuki-chan *smiles*

Kara: *blinks* Did you hurt my Arkia-chan?

Yuki: *sweat drop* O-of course not!

Arika: Yuki would never do that

Kara: *smiles*

Arika: That's Yuki's older brother Hayato Gokudera

Kara: Why is he on the ground?

Yuki: Uhmm… l-long story

Arika: That's Tsunayoshi Sawada

Tsuna: H-hi Calvin-san & Kara-chan

Calvin: Hi

Arika: And that's Takeshi Yamamoto

Takeshi: Yo!

Kara: He's so tall Arika-chan

Takeshi: Thanks *smiles*

Arika: And this is Bianchi Gokudera

Bianchi: Hi, I'm the older sister of Hayato & Yuki

Calvin: *grabs cell phone* Hello?

Vincent: Hello? Calvin? (This is Vincent Mahiru the father of Arika, Calvin & Kara)

Calvin: Ah! H-hi dad

Arika & Kara: Daddy?

Vincent: Where are you?

Calvin: We're in Namimori Middle School

Vincent: How's Arika & Kara?

Calvin: They're fine

Vincent: Okay, bring Kara here with you

Calvin: Okay, bye

Vincent: Bye *press end call on cell phone*

Calvin: Kara, we need to go now

Kara: Okay! Bye Arika-chan! *waves*

Arika: Bye Calvin-nii-san! Bye Kara-chan!

Calvin & Kara: Bye!

Then Bianchi, Calvin & Kara left. While at the house of Arika…

Arika: I'm home!

Kara: Arika-chan!

Arika: Hi Kara, where's daddy?

Kara: Daddy went to your school

Arika: Hm? Nami Middle? Why?

Kara: I don't know

Calvin: Mom said we're staying here until she comes back…

Arika: Oh, well I'm off to do my homework *went to her room*

Next day…

Vincent: Arika, Calvin & Kara are going to study here now. Be sure to take care of Kara

Arika: *nodded* Okay daddy

Kara: Let's go!

Arika: Bye daddy

Calvin: Bye dad!

Vincent: Be safe kids! *waves*

While the Mahiru kids were walking to school, they saw Yuki, Hayato, Tsuna & Takeshi…

Yuki: Hi Arika!

Arika: Yuki! Tsuna! Takeshi! Hayato!

Takehi: Hi Kara

Kara: Hello Takeshi-san *smiles*

Yuki: Are Calvin-san & Kara will study in Nami Middle now?

Arika: *nodded*

Yuki: Yey!

Hayato: Che, more annoying people

Takeshi: Oi Gokudera, be nice

Hayato: *irritated mark*

Tsuna, Yuki & Arika: *sweat drop*

Then the bell rang again…

Tsuna: Eek! We're late! Run!

Everyone: *runs to school*

At Calvin's class…

Teacher: Today we have a new student so I like you to be nice to him

Angeline: I hope he's cute (She is one of the students)

Calvin: Hi, I'm Calvin Mahiru. I'm 17 years old

Girls: *hearts* Kyaa! He's so cute

Rani: He's so tall!

Patricia: And so dreamy! (the girls really do like him)

While at Kara''s class…

Kara: Hi everyone, my name is Kara Mahiru, my age is 7 years old *smiles*

Honoka: She's nice, I hope we can be friends…

At lunch…

Tsun: So Kara, how's your class?

Kara: Great! Everyone in class is so nice to me! *smiles*

Yuki: How about you Calvin-nii-san?

Calvin: Y-yeah, the girls kept staring me with hearts on their eyes

Arika: That means every girl in your class like you

Calvin: *blushes* Y-you think so?

Everyone except Calvin: *nodded*

To be continued…

A/N: Well… that's Chapter 4. It is focused on Arika & her family. Well be nice to Arika. Hehe! Please review…

Word Count: 851


	5. Birthday

A/N: Hello again, in this chapter it's somebody's birthday. It's Yuki's Birthday! (Feb. 10,) But her wish is just to find a boy that she likes. Will she find one? Read and find out! Sorry if I have some errors. Please review...

Chapter 5

It was the day before Yuki's birthday. Yuki woke up so happy and excited for school. Arika, Calvin, Kara, Tsuna, Takeshi & her big brother Hayato was walking to school with her.

Arika: Yuki?

Yuki: Hm?

Arika: Do you like somebody?

Yuki: *sighs* Well... not yet

Kara: Calvin-nii-san? When will mommy come back?

Calvin: I don't know Kara

Arika: Oh...

While at school...

Nagisa: Yuki! We need to go to the Book Club now! (This is Nagisa Mitsuki, a classmate & a member of the Book Club)

Yuki: Okay, I'll just call Arika-chan...

Nagisa: *nodded*

Yuki: Arika, we need to go to the Book Club now

Arika: Oh yeah, let's go

Yuki, Arika & Nagisa: *went to the Book Club*

After school, they were walking with Nagisa. Then Yuki saw a boy... maybe for her a cute boy...

Arika: Who's that? *points at Shoichi* (Young Shoichi)

Nagisa: I don't know, all I know is that he don't study in Namimori Middle School

Meiko: I know that school

Yuki: Meiko!

Meiko: Hi, that boy is from Yumei Private Middle School

Yuki: *looks at the boy & blush* (Yuki likes Shoichi!)

Tsuna: Y-yuki-chan is there something wrong?

Yuki: *blush disappears* Ah! N-nothing's wrong

Everyone except Yuki: *confused*

Next day, Yuki forgot her own birthday. It's weird, maybe she was thinking about the boy that she saw yesterday. While at Arika's house...

Calvin: Hey Arika

Arika: Yes?

Calvin: You know today is Yuki's Birthday

Arika: Yes, I know

Kara: Are you planning something for her?

Arika: I was planning, but I still need dad's permission...

`Calvin: Let's ask now

Arika: Dad!

Vincent: Yes Arika?

Arika: Today is my friend's birthday and... well...

Vincent: You want a surprise party for her?

Arika: Y-yes

Vincent: Great! We'll have the party here!

Arika & Kara: Really?

Vincent: *nodded*

Arika: *hugs dad* Thanks dad! I already invited our friends!

Vincent: Good girl, you need to go to school now

Arika: Okay! Bye dad!

Kara: Bye daddy!

Calvin: Bye!

Vincent: Have fun! I'll take care of the party! *waves*

While at school, all of the members of the book club & all of the friends of Yuki were talking to Arika about the birthday party...

Nagisa: Where will the party happen?

Arika: At my house

Meiko: I almost forgot that today was Yuki's birthday

Ciel: Good thing you didn't forgot

Sebastian & Kate: Ciel's right Meiko

Arika: The party will start at 4:00 in the afternoon, clear?

Everyone except Arika: *nodded*

At lunch...

Yuki: *thinking about Shoichi*

Takeshi: Yuki-chan do you like somebody now?

Yuki: *blushing* W-well... k-kinda

Arika: Tell us! Please!

Yuki: *blushing harder* N-no way!

Nagisa & Ciel: Please!

Kate & Meiko: Please Yuki!

Yuki: Okay, r-remember the boy t-that we saw yesterday

Nagisa, Arika, Kate, Ciel & Meiko: Yes

Yuki: W-well-*pause*

Nagisa, Meiko, Kate & Arika: You like him?

Tsuna, Yuki & Takeshi: *sweat drop*

Yuki: *blushes harder* Y-yes o-only a little bit

Nagisa, Meiko, Kate & Arika: KYAA!

Yuki: *sweat drop*

After school, Arika told Yuki to go to her house at 4:00 in the afternoon. Yuki was confused but she agreed she followed Shoichi, the boy she likes first while it was not for her. While at Arika's house...

Arika: This is my house

Meiko: Wow! Your house is big!

Arika: T-thanks

Kara: Arika-chan!

Calvin: Welcome home Arika

Kate: Is this your little sister?

Arika: *nodded*

Kara: My name is Kara Mahiru

Ciel: You're cute!

Arika: And this is my big brother

Calvin: Hi! I'm Calvin Mahiru

Vincent: Arika! Is that you?

Arika: Ah! Dad!

Vincent: Hi Arika

Arika: Dad, these are my friends. This is Ciel

Ciel: Good afternoon sir *bows at Vincent*

Arika: This is Kate

Kate: Hello Arika's dad *bows at Vincent*

Vincent: Kate looks like Ciel, are they twins

Ciel: Y-yes sir

Kate: We are twins

Arika: And that's Meiko & Nagisa

Meiko & Nagisa: *bows at Arika's dad* G-good afternoon

Vincent: Good, you're all here. Come, I'll show you where the party will be *went to the living room*

Everyone: *follows Vincent*

While Yuki was already going to Arika's house...

Yuki: *reading manga while walking* _I wonder when will we meet, I know he's kinda cute *_bumped into Shoichi*

Shoichi: S-sorry, I-I didn't see you there

Yuki: Huh? *looks at Shoichi* _H-he's the boy that I was following _(she got bored)

Shoichi: *helps Yuki stand up* S-sorry about that

Yuki: I-it's okay I was the one reading manga while walking

Shoichi: I'm Shoichi Irie

Yuki: I'm Yuki, Yuki Gokudera *looks at watch* Oh no, I need to go now!

Shoichi: O-okay, bye!

Yuki: Bye Shoichi! *waves while running*

Then Yuki reached Arika's house...

Yuki: *slides door* (Arika lives in a traditional Japanese house)

Everyone except Yuki: HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUKI!

Yuki: Huh?

Meiko: You totally forgot your own birthday *smiles*

Yuki: Oh! Hehe! T-thanks everyone!

Nagisa: Let the party begin!

After few minutes, everyone gave Yuki their presents...

Arika gave her a necklace with "Y" on it

Nagisa gave her a notebook since she likes writing stories so much

Meiko gave her a jacket

Kate & Ciel gave her a backpack that Yuki always wanted

Sebastian gave her a skateboard (Yuki likes skateboards too)

Calvin gave her a cute pillow

Kara gave her a bracelet with the word "Gokudera"

Tsuna gave her hairclips

Takeshi gave her roller skates

Hayato gave his little sister a set of her favourite manga, "Love is in the Bag"

Yuki: Thanks everyone

After the party, everyone went home & Yuki, Yuki was so happy on her birthday. She even made her wish come true!

To be continued...

A/N: I hope you like that chapter. Please review...

Word Count: 990


	6. Valentine's Day

A/N: Hello again! Happy Valentine's Day. In Chapter 6, the boys will pick who is their Valentine Date. This will be a fun & sweet chapter! There will be extra's during the story. I used some names in Kuroshitsuji, Vocaloid & Pretty Cure. Please review…

* * *

It was 2 days before Valentine's Day, Tsuna, Takeshi, Sebastian, Ciel & Yuki's crush/new friend Shoichi was in Arika's house…

Arika: Is everyone here?

Ciel: *nodded*

Sebastian: Why are we here again?

Reborn: Because you need to pick a date for Valentine's Day

Tsuna: How are we going to know who?

Arika: Here, get one & pass it *gives Tsuna a fish bowl with papers in it*

Reborn: Don't tell the girls who you picked including Arika

Then the boys picked, after that everyone read their dates…

Tsuna got Meiko

Takeshi got Nagisa

Ciel got Arika

Sebastian got Kate

And Shoichi got Yuki

Ciel, Sebastian & Shoichi: *blush*

Arika: I wonder who picked me

Ciel: _Eek! I got Arika… I do like her but I don't want to tell her that she might freak out _*sighs*

Reborn: You have 2 days to plan your date, today & tomorrow

Arika: Then Valentine's Day!

While the girls were talking about Valentine's chocolates…

Meiko: Hey Yuki, are you giving someone chocolates?

Yuki: Y-yes, you?

Meiko: Nope

Kate: I'm giving someone chocolates too

Nagisa: Me, I'm not

Then Arika came…

Arika: Yuki!

Yuki: Oh hi Arika

Arika: Do you know about the Valentine's date?

Meiko: Yeah… Reborn told us

Kate: The boys will pick and they should date the girl

Yuki: I wonder who picked me

Nagisa: Arika, are you giving someone chocolates?

Arika: Yup

Meiko: Tell us!

Arika: Eek! Why?

Yuki: Come on, were girls

Arika: Sure you won't be mad

Kate: *nodded* Even if it's Ciel

Nagisa: Let's all tell

Girls: *nodded*

Arika: I'm giving Ciel

Kate: You like Ciel?

Arika: Y-yes b-but don't be mad

Kate: It's okay

Meiko: Me & Nagisa are not giving any

Kate: I'm giving chocolates to Sebastian & Ciel

Nagisa: Your turn Yuki

Yuki: I'm giving… Tsuna-san

Arika: Anyone else?

Yuki: Takeshi-kun, Hayato-nii-san, Sebastian, Ciel

Kate: Ciel will be so happy!

Yuki: And Shoichi

Nagisa: You're giving all of them?

Yuki: Well… yes

Meiko: You're so nice

Arika: Nagisa-san, are you sure you're not giving any chocolates?

Nagisa: I'm sure

Arika: Maybe you'll like someone on Valentine's Day

Nagisa: Maybe? *confused*

Everyone except Arika: *confused*

Next day, all of them were walking to school…

Yuki: Nagisa, do we have a meeting in the book club today?

Nagisa: No meeting until after Valentine's day

Arika: Oh…

* * *

_Extra:_

_Pairings-_

_Yuki & Shoichi_

_Arika & Ciel_

_Nagisa & Takeshi_

_Kate & Sebastian_

_Calvin & Honoka_

_

* * *

_

At lunch…

Arika: Calvin-nii-san?

Calvin: Yes Arika?

Arika: Tomorrow is Valentine's Day

Calvin: Yeah

Arika: You should do something sweet for the girl you like

Calvin: Uhmm…

Yuki: Do you like somebody in your class?

Calvin: Well yes

Yuki & Arika: Who?

Calvin: Honoka Mitsuki

Everyone except Nagisa & Calvin: Mitsuki? *looks at Nagisa*

Nagisa: *sighs* She's my sister

Calvin: I see that's why she asked if I knows Arika

Yuki: How did she know Arika?

Nagisa: I was telling her my friends

Then Honoka came…

Calvin: *blush lightly* H-honoka?

Honoka: *blushes* H-hi C-calvin

Arika: *blinks*

Honoka: Are you Arika Mahiru?

Arika: Y-yes I am Arika Mahiru

Nagisa: H-honoka-chan?

Honoka: Nagisa! You forgot your cell phone at home, here *gives Nagisa's cell phone*

Nagisa: T-thanks Honoka-chan

Honoka: C-calvin?

Calvin: Hm?

(The classmates of Honoka & Calvin are spying on them)

Honoka: *blushes* Would you like to go out with me tomorrow after school?

Calvin: S-sure

Classmates of Honoka & Calvin: _HONOKA LIKES CALVIN!_

Then Honoka left…

Arika: Mmm… you're going on a date with Honoka-chan, ne?

Calvin: *blushes* I-it's not a date!

Yuki: It is, she said if you would like to go out with her

Nagisa: *sighs*

* * *

_Extra:_

_Information – _

_Honoka Mitsuki has long blue hair & has blue eyes. She is the president of the Science Club and the class president of Calvin's class._

_Nagisa Mitsuki has short blonde hair & brown eyes. She is a member of the Baseball club like Takeshi._

_

* * *

_

Next day, it was Valentine's Day. The girls have their chocolates, the boys have planned for the date. Everyone was ready. At school…

Yuki's class…

Yuki: Tsuna, here *gives Tsuna chocolates*

Tsuna: T-thanks Yuki-chan (First time to receive chocolates on Valentine's Day)

Yuki: Takeshi-kun! Here *gives Takeshi chocolates*

Takeshi: Thanks Yuki

Other girls: Hayato-kun! Please accept our chocolates!

Hayato: *irritated mark* Would you stop!

Other girls: KYAA! HE'S SO HANDSOME!

Hayato: *sweat drop*

After school…

Arika: Are you ready Calvin-nii-san?

Calvin: Yup

Honoka: *walks to Calvin* Hi Calvin *waves*

Calvin: Hi Honoka, let's go?

Honoka: *blushes & nodded* Bye Nagisa *waves at Nagisa*

Calvin: Bye Arika *waves at Arika*

Arika: Bye C-calvin-nii-san *waves*

Nagisa: Bye H-honoka-chan *waves*

Reborn: Ciao ciao

Kate: Reborn!

Reborn: It's time to start the game!

Sebastian & Ciel: *blush*

Ciel: Wait!

Arika: What?

Ciel: Shoichi is not here yet

Reborn: Me & Yuki will take care of it

Yuki: I am?

Arika: *steps on Yuki's foot*

Yuki: I-I mean I am

Reborn: I'll tell who is your Valentine date

Everyone except Reborn: *sighs*

Reborn: Dame – Tsuna & Meiko

Meiko: *blinks*

Reborn: Takeshi & Nagisa

Nagisa: Huh?

Reborn: Sebastian & Kate

Kate & Sebastian: *blush*

Reborn: Ciel & Arika

Arika & Ciel: *blushes*

Reborn: Calvin & Honoka

Nagisa: Honoka-chan is included?

Reborn: Quiet!

Nagisa: *scared*

Then Shoichi came…

Shoichi: Hi Yuki! Sorry I'm late

Yuki: Shoichi?

Reborn: And lastly Shoichi & Yuki

Yuki: *blushes*

Reborn: Who ever makes the sweetest Valentine date wins! And will win an "Eat all You Can" in Takeshi's sushi shop!

Arika: Yey!

Reborn: I'll see you in TakeSushi at 6:00

Then the dates started, first Arika & Len are eating 1 ice cream sundae

Arika: C-ciel?

Ciel: Hm?

Arika: Are you really twins?

Ciel: Well…. Yeah

Arika: How?

Ciel: S-sorry Arika-chan but I can't tell you

Arika: Sure *smiles*

Ciel: *blush*

While at Nagisa & Takeshi's date...

Takeshi: Nagisa! You can hit it! (I knew it, they were playing baseball at Namimori)

Nagisa: Okay! *in position*

Takeshi: *throws ball*

Nagisa: *misses again*

Takeshi: Here let me help you

Nagisa: *holding bat*

Takeshi: *holds bat with Nagisa*

Nagisa: *blush*

Takeshi: When the ball is close to you, swing like this *swings bat*

Nagisa: *nodded*

Kate & Sebastian were watching a movie alone & together...

Kate & Sebastian: *blush*

It was 6:00, everyone was in TakeSushi …

Reborn: The game is over!

Meiko: How would you know the answer?

Reborn: I followed you all. The boy who gave his date the best Valentine date ever is… Shoichi!

Shoichi: Huh?

Yuki: Huh?

Everyone except Reborn: Huh?

Shoichi: I am?

Reborn: *nodded* And Yuki was so happy during the date

Yuki: *blushes harder* We're just friends…

Arika: Not just friends… a couple too

Yuki: *blushes harder*

Shoichi: Yuki?

Hayato: Yuki? Are you okay? (Hayato really cares for Yuki)

Then Yuki's box animal turned into human form…

Rin & Len: Yuki-sama?

Yuki: Huh? Rin? Len?

Len: Hello Yuki-sama

Rin: Yuki-sama, are you okay?

Tsuna & Hayato: *shocked* H-human form box animals!

Shoichi: Y-yuki?

Rin: Did this boy hurt you, Yuki-sama?

Shoichi: *scared*

Yuki: Ah! R-rin, n-no he's my friend

Meiko: *fake coughs*

Honoka: *gets behind Calvin*

Calvin: It's okay Honoka-chan, they're not going to hurt you

Honoka: *blinks*

Rin: H-hi, my name is Rin. I'm 17 years old

Len: Hello everyone, I'm Len. My age is 17 years old too

Arika: Are you 2 twins?

Rin & Len: *nodded*

Kate & Ciel: Yey!

Tsuyoshi: *making sushi for everyone*

Nagisa: *blushes* T-takeshi-kun?

Takeshi: Hm? What is it Nagisa?

Nagisa: H-here *gives Takeshi chocolates*

Takeshi: Thanks Nagisa *smiles*

Honoka: *smiles* Nagisa-chan, you're blushing

Nagisa: H-honoka-chan!

Yuki: *blushes harder & gives Shoichi chocolates* H-happy Valentine's Day S-shoichi-kun

Shoich: *blushes* T-thanks

To be continued….

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it. Happy Valentine's Day! Please review…

Word Count: 1,332


End file.
